A Little Insight
by Eternity.Soul
Summary: Cute little drabbles on the deep friendship the Gray and Natsu has.


It was after Erza had left to go check on her past friends and when Lucy left to go shower in their room that Natsu sat up, though his body was still weakened from eating the etherion. His tired eyes stared down at the only person left in the room, Gray. The ice mage met his gaze with complete ease but no words were spoken.

Happy watched the exchange silently. No matter how he had acted, Happy was, by no means, stupid. He knew that currently, the two mages were not having a physical argument, but a verbal one. It would seem strange, considering neither had said a word, but Happy had seen the look in their eyes, something that seemed to have started ever since Galuna Island. There was no glaring, no change in expression, just the shine of their eyes. Finally, Gray sighed, finally blinking, and turning to face the opposite direction.

"I know. Go to sleep." Natsu obeyed without a sound of protest. Happy stared at his best friend for a moment before turning to look at the ice mage questioningly.

"…What'd you guys talk about?" Happy asked as his voice void of his usual casualness. The mage merely closed his eyes, leaning back into the chair.

"Nothing, just him telling me things I already know." Happy didn't question any further, even if he didn't understand the conversation they had. He knew he wasn't going to get any further than that.

"Aye…" Happy uttered. Later on, when Natsu was awake and Gray was away, Happy casually asked the half-awake fire mage about their conversation.

"Just reminding him to do his job." Was all Natsu had answered with.

"What's his job?" Happy pressed further.

"Make sure nothing happens when I'm not awake, after all, I'll need to grab a bite to eat before fighting another round!"

* * *

><p>"Stop that."<p>

Natsu stared the ice mage before him. They had just finished the battle with Oracion Seis and were currently resting at the Cait Shelter guild. Gray sat on a nearby wooden stool, a cigarette in his hands as he let out a breath of smoke. Lucy and Erza, who had been standing nearby, also casually commented.

"Natsu's right, Gray." Erza said, giving a slight frown.

"Yeah! Those things can kill you, you know?" Lucy said, her voice taking to a scolding tone. Gray said nothing, instead opting to take another drag from the cancer stick.

"I'll stop when you stop." Gray said, blowing the smoke into the wind. Both of the women frowned, neither realizing that Natsu had never meant about him to stop smoking. Natsu frowned at him, knowing that Gray purposely did not meet his gaze. They all stayed in silence until Gray finished off his cigarette, got up, and crushed the bud underneath his heel.

Natsu stared at Gray's retreating form as Erza gave a curious glance to the fire mage.

"What were you talking about?" Erza asked, softly. Lucy glanced at Erza, confused. Natsu sighed, shaking his head before giving a grin to the two females.

"Nothing! Just Gray being a total idiot." Gray's comment of 'I heard that' erupted into that of a brief scuffle which caused Erza to have to break them apart. The conversation was forgotten moments after, only remembered by the ice and fire mage.

_"Stop that."_

_ "Stop what?"_

_ "Risking your life and getting yourself killed like an idiot."_

_ "I'll stop when you stop."_

_ "You know I have to."_

_ "Then I have to, too."_

_ "Who's gonna save my ass if you die?"_

_ "I won't, cause you're still alive. You'll come back for me, just like last time."_

* * *

><p>Lucy sat there, watching the fire mage argue with the ice mage. Next to her, Gemi and Mini stood on the nearby table, also watching the interaction.<p>

"They have a strong friendship." Gemi and Mini both said, startling Lucy.

"Who…?" Lucy asked them curiously.

"Gray Fullbuster," Gemi said.

"And Natsu Dragoneel." Mini finished. Lucy glanced at them and then at the two now fighting mages. She let out a laugh.

"What makes you think that?" She said after her laughing fit had disappeared.

"Because," Gemi urged.

"We were Gray," Mini continued.

"Remember?" At this, Lucy stopped moving, a thoughtful look on her face.

"What were his thoughts?" Lucy asked. Gemi and Mini looked at each other before looking at their new owner.

"It wasn't his thoughts,"

"It was his actions."

"We felt the urge to smile when we saw Natsu in Gray's form." Lucy stared at the two males in a new light.

"Really now…?" As the whole guild started in on the fight, Lucy merely sighed.

"Nahh… Them being best friends is like mixing fire and ice together.

* * *

><p>Haha... Yeah three different drabbles I wrote a while ago and I came back and I read them and I thought they were cute so I was like, what the heck, I'll post them up!<p>

...Also, this is a peace offering to the readers of my other story, Drama for your Llama...

Err... Well, I wanted to change some things in chapter 3, and therefore, the rest of the chapters must be changed, but I lost inspiration to write and is also extremely lazy too... so yeah...

Hope you liked these. Can be interpreted as shounen ai.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.


End file.
